The overall goal of this Clinical Research Curriculum Award is to provide high-quality, multi-disciplinary training in clinical research at Washington University School of Medicine to enhance the career development of clinical investigators. This goal will be achieved through two specific aims, which complement the existing strengths of our institution in clinical research and basic biomedical research. These aims are: 1: To develop and offer a Core Curriculum for Clinical Investigation. This core curriculum will provide the basic framework of knowledge required by a clinical researcher, including coursework in clinical research design, epidemiology, biostatistics, legal and ethical aspects of clinical research, and scientific writing. This Core Curriculum will provide a valuable resource for training programs and junior faculty with career development awards in all departments within Washington University School of Medicine. 2: To offer a Mentored Training Program in Clinical Investigation. This program will train a select group of young physicians and scientists (6-10 per year) to become the next generation of outstanding clinical investigators. This Mentored Training Program will be a two-year interdisciplinary clinical research training program including both didactic instruction and mentored research. Didactic instruction will be provided through the Core Curriculum in Clinical Investigation, as well as through other course offerings tailored to the individual needs of each trainee. Each trainee will complete a research project under the tutelage of faculty mentor who is a successful clinical researcher, with additional formal mentorship provided by the core faculty of the Mentored Training Program. Expansion of high quality clinical research is one of the highest priorities for the Washington University School of Medicine, and the enhancement of clinical research training is central to our efforts to expand clinical research. Enhancement of clinical research training will allow us to take advantage of our large number of talented trainees in multiple departments committed to research careers, and to exploit the many potential synergies between a large and outstanding program of basic biomedical research and growing opportunities for clinical research built upon existing institutional strengths. (End of Abstract)